The present invention generally relates to a collaborative information management, and more particularly relates to categorization of communications for task, inquiry, or information related e-mails.
Tradition e-mail systems typically provide a limited ability for system based classification of e-mails. For example, traditional e-mail systems are configured to permit a sender may be permitted to set a flag or the like to indicate the importance of an e-mail. An importance flag generally indicates that the e-mail content is important. However, the importance flag does not impose a system based urgency on the e-mail or on a response or action that is required based on the e-mail.
Traditional e-mails systems typically provide options for e-mail recipients to filter received e-mails based on content and/or metadata for the received e-mail. However, if a sender sets a filter overly broad, the sender's e-mail system might receive a relatively large number of e-mails that renders the filter relatively useless. Alternatively, if a sender sets a filter overly narrow, the sender's e-mail system might not receive an e-mail that has a relatively high importance or a relatively high urgency. For example, if an e-mail recipient attempts to block spam based on a personal filter, the recipient's e-mail system might block the spam (e.g., e-mails sent in bulk that a recipient would prefer not to receive) and block e-mail the recipient would like to receive, and/or let undesired spam enter the recipient's e-mail system.
Traditional e-mail system provides options to set tasks for e-mail recipient. However, these systems proved limited task assignment. For example, a task may be assigned to one recipient and may not be shared with others. Moreover, a number of tasks may not be set for multiple senders via a single task request.
Accordingly, new communication systems are needed that provide system based classification of communications in both synchronous and asynchronous communication systems to permit senders to set the system based classifications of communications, and to permit recipients via the recipient's communication system to organize, filter, and/or take action based on the system classifications of communications set by a sender and imposed by the communication system.